Xephos and the Seven Dwarfs - Sequel
by cosartmic
Summary: Wrote this for a point commission over at dA, thought you guys would like to take a look! TAGS: Honeyphos, Sips Co, Fairytale.


**POINT COMMISSION**

**Xephos and the Seven Dwarves Mini-Sequel**

**By: CAM/MPNFF**

Everything had a different light to itself now that the dwarf noticed. Could it be the fact that the sun was brighter? Could it be that it was because the Queen herself was deceased and he had killed the hag himself?

Or could everything be brighter due to Xephos being around him.

Honeydew smiled to himself, starting to believe that yes maybe that was why everything was brighter around them. With Xephos' hand in his, he swayed their hands back and forth, causing Xephos to smirk as he looked around. His gaze fell from the trees to Honeydew's pure black eyes. Though they seemed they could not capture any reflection, sunlight bounced off of the dwarf's two black orbs. A unique pair of eyes he had, and Xephos marvelled at them each time he gazed into his eyes.

Suddenly, with what seemed like an effortless tug, Honeydew pulled Xephos close to him. The two stopped, and Xephos could suddenly feel the dwarf's breathing on his neck. He looked down slightly, meeting Honeydew's face, which was mere inches from his.

"Why did you do that?" Xephos whispered, not being able to tear his eyes from the black orbs that persuaded him to look deeper.

"You would have tripped if I didn't. What's on your mind?" He whispered back.

"You," the Prince confessed. Honeydew smiled his toothy grin, the gap in his teeth reminding Xephos how adorable the dwarf could be, just with one small gesture.

"Oh." He giggled, then slowly leaned in to peck the other's lips. But Xephos wanted more than just an innocent peck. He leaned in for more, only to have Honeydew put his fingers over Xephos' lips.

"Oh, no, Xeph," the dwarf whispered, smirking deviously, "if you want more, you're going to have to catch me… which, frankly, will be quite easily considering... I'm-um, I'm not the best runner?" He blushed slightly, before backing up, releasing his fingers off Xephos mouth.

"I'll give you a 10-second head start?" Xephos offered, shrugging. Honeydew laughed.

"Ha! I'll take that!"

"Go!" Xephos said, and began counting down. He watched as the dwarf clumsily ran down the hill just a few feet ahead, smiling to himself. Once the ten seconds were up, Xephos began running, expecting more of the boring old path to be expanded all the way into the village, but what he saw on the top of the small hill made him gasp in wonder. Before him, outstretched a large field of tall grass. Trees had been placed randomly throughout the land, and when an occasional breeze flooded through, the leaves and the grass swayed in a dance they could only understand. Xephos stood there for moments, taking in the beautiful moment, only wishing that Honeydew were able to-

Honeydew! Xephos' eyes widened. Where had that dwarf gotten off to, anyways? His guess was somewhere in the field. Before descending into the maze, Xephos looked it over, eyes squinted. If he looked hard enough-

A small area of grass moved on its own, no breeze to be felt. The small patch of grass was laid underneath the largest tree in the field that stood in the middle of the field. Xephos set his eye in the direction and began venturing towards it.

The grass quickly became as tall as Xephos, and easily he almost became lost. But, he kept his gaze locked onto the direction of the large tree, and kept on trucking.

Soon, Xephos saw the bright green leaves of the tree, reeling him in. Xephos broke into a slight jog by then, stopping directly in front of the stump. His hand running across the bark's rough surface, Xephos walked around the tree, seeing no sign of the dwarf. Frowning, Xephos began to feel lost. Feeling as if he'd lost Honeydew, he arched his head up, barely seeing overtop of the grass.

"Honeydew?" He called out innocently.

"I WIN!"

Suddenly, a blur of ginger hair, fair skin, and dark clothing came rushing out from behind the giant tree, catching Xephos in its arms. Xephos cried out, afraid it was some sort of mob, but then realised who it was. Honeydew, but of course. He began to laugh, hugging the dwarf back in response to his bear hug.

"Yeah, yeah whatever," Xephos said, pretending to sound slightly annoyed, a smile plastered on his face. "Can I kiss you now?"

Honeydew smiled back, "yes." He moved his hands to Xephos' waist, catching his lips in a passionate kiss. Xephos threw his arms around the dwarf's broad shoulders, returning the kiss. After seconds gone by, the sun began to set, painting the sky a tangerine-like colour. The two broke the kiss, putting their foreheads together as they panted heavily into the cold night air.

Sadly, Xephos had to ruin the moment. "Okay, now we really have to get going."

Honeydew took a look at the sky, pulling their faces apart and sighing. "Yeah, I guess so." After a few moments went by of silence, Honeydew sighed sadly.

Xephos noticed his disappointment, rubbing his back soothingly. "Hey, it'll be okay…"

"No, it won't… I'll take you there, you'll be bombarded with 'royal things,' I don't know- and I'll have to say goodbye…"

Xephos placed his hands on Honeydew's cheeks, turning his face so they met eyes. "I won't let that happen. If they give me problems, I'll take care of it, and I'll make time for you. You won't have to say goodbye, never! If you want, I could even get you a royal job or something. Royal-um- Miner! Or- digger! I don't know, something!"

Honeydew giggled slightly, looking up to the Prince with hopeful eyes. "Really? Promise?"

Xephos nodded. "Promise."

And they sealed it with a kiss.

**X**

By sunrise, the two had met the village roads, walking upon it and collecting the peasant's confused and shocked looks from all different directions. They didn't mind it though, walking down the miserable town. Xephos observed the town, noticing how dull and poor the people looked. He made mental notes to change this, of course.

Finally, they reached the grand steps to the castle. Seeing the two guards by the entrance, Xephos began thinking of how they were going to be able to believe him about the Queens death…

… But Xephos never had really lied to the royal employees, had he? Surely, they'd believe him…

Xephos cleared his throat, standing before the much bigger and taller guards. They did not look to him, nor did they reply. Xephos frowned. Had they been told to not speak to him? Maybe he should just be blunt…

"Look, guys, the Queen is dead." Xephos crossed his arms, awaiting the two guard's reactions. The two guards shared shocked looks before slowly turning their gazes to Xephos.

"Is this information a joke, your majesty?"

"Pah! Just ask the dwarf who did the job!" Xephos grabbed Honeydew by the shoulders, pivoting to stand behind him. Honeydew gulped.

"Ah-um, no- yeah… she's dead. Actually, it wasn't me who did it, um… it was herself…actually…"

The two guards seemed to buy this information, and for what seemed to be the first time in years to them, they smiled.

Xephos smiled and nodded, going into full royal-mode. He stood beside Honeydew, linking arms with him. "Let the name Honeydew of Khaz Modan be known throughout the kingdom… and, oh, the fact that I'll be taking over." Thinking over what he said, he nodded to himself. "We'll be on our way now."

Xephos took a step ahead, then stopped, backing up again. "By the way, is the hunter locked up in the dungeon?"

"Yes, your majesty."

Xephos shook his head. "Get her out of there- she has no right to be there." And with that, the two walked their way into the castle. Xephos was secretly hoping they did not notice the two's red lips. They had been exchanging kisses all through their trip.

**X**

In the throne room, Xephos and Honeydew were so overtired that they had turned into massive goofs. Honeydew had dressed Xephos in his father's old giant crown and sash, as well as handing him a giant diamond sword. Standing in front of what used to be his step-mother's throne, Xephos posed proudly. Honeydew stood in front of him, nobody else in the massive room with them.

"Kneel," Xephos said, hearing his own voice echo off the walls. Honeydew removed his helmet, doing as royalty demanded.

Getting a good grip on the sword, Xephos cleared his throat, holding the sword out steadily.

"For your bravery," Cautiously moving the sword over Honeydew's head, Xephos let the sword hover over the dwarf's left shoulder, "and for your justice… I think," he moved the sword to his right shoulder, "by the God of Gubbins, and the God of Guff," Xephos stopped for a moment to add dramatic-ness, hearing the sound of Honeydew giggle silently, "I dub thee, Honeydew of Khaz Modan, Hero of… whatever this place is called. Oh! And, Royal… Miner, or whatever."

For good measure, Xephos did the sword movement again, then walked back to the stand where the sword was before. He removed the crown and sash, placing them in their correct places as well. Nearby where he was, a window was placed. Xephos knew it as the Queen's spy window, but the image outside gave Xephos an idea. He turned to Honeydew who was right behind him then, and grabbed his hand, tugging him out of the throne room.

"Where are we going?"

"I want to show you something!"

**X**

The two stood before the well, staring down at their reflections.

"My mother used to tell me that I could wish for anything I wanted. But only once of course." Xephos said, running his free hand, the one that was not in Honeydew's grasp, across the stone surface.

"Have you wished on it yet?"

"… I tried to once. But, I didn't really know what to wish for."

"Do you know now?"

Xephos stared down into the well, watching his and Honeydew's reflection carefully, more Honeydew's than his own. He honestly felt he had everything he needed, right then in that moment. Might as well trade in the wish for something simple. For a moment, he shut his eyes, concentrating hard on his simple-minded wish. Soon he had made the wish, but he was so sleepy he felt he couldn't open his eyes.

"Xeph?"

"Mmm?" Xephos mumbled, eyes closed, turning to face Honeydew. He felt the warmth of Honeydew envelope him as his ginger beard brushed against his own finely-trimmed one. Their lips brushed together gently, and Xephos smiled as the dwarf pulled away.

"What did you wish for?" He asked.

Xephos forced his eyes open.

"It just came true."


End file.
